


Sweet dreams

by zuoanji



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is plagued by nightmares. Gilbert, as worried as he is, insists on sleeping with Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was good in my head. Was.  
> I have like 726723 fics in draft and i'm trying to finish them all...:::  
> excuse me if there are any mistakes, i self beta'd.

It wasn't unusual for them to sleep together. They had done so when they were kids, especially when Oz had a nightmare, so it wasn't any different now that Gil is an adult. Still, Oz was nervous – he couldn't tell why – his hands were sweating and clammy and he took a deep breathe to calm himself. _He's only sleeping beside you! It's not a big deal!_

But now that Oz had grown a little, he was a embarrassed to have someone sleep beside him. He thought that was the cause, but upon digging deeper into his memory he remembered how Alice tended to sleep in his bed as well, and not once was he bothered by it.

He stared into the mirror, his reflection silently staring back at him, and turned on his heels. There was no going around it anyway. Gilbert had insisted on sleeping with Oz, after the boy had been plagued with nightmares. Even though he thought it was a childish idea, Oz was somewhat glad to have a servant like Gilbert.

When he entered the room he spotted Gil sitting on Oz's bed, in his pajamas, yawning. The blond smiled at that sight and silently walked to the bed, taking the other half of it for himself.

"Well, then," Gilbert broke the silence, a smile on his lips, "Let's sleep and hope you won't have nightmares today. And if you do, I can wake you up. You know..." he trailed off at the end, seemingly embarrassed and coughed awkwardly.

Oz nodded quietly, slipping under his blanket, enjoying the warmth underneath it. The blond tried not to focus too hard on the fact that he was sharing a bed with Gil. Gilbert slipped under his blanket as well and looked at Oz, almost questionably.

"You can turn it off," the blond said, exactly knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Good night, then," Gil said and blew out the candle on the nightstand, leaving the room in darkness, the only source of light the moonlight peeking in between the curtains.

"Good night."

________________________________

Something...was hot. His body was so hot, he was sure he must be sweating a lot. He couldn't see anything, nor say anything. The only thing he heard was breathing, but it seemed so far away.

_This surely must be another nightmare.._

It was scary, being left in the darkness, and it was even worse when he felt something press against his back. _It felt like...human..? Maybe.._

__Huh...wait.._ _

And with that realization, Oz was pulled out of the world of dreams, his eyes snapping open. It was still dark and the blond was sure it was in the middle of the night. Normally, he'd just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he couldn't. After all, strong arms wrapped around his frail frame and he could feel a body pressing against his back.

Gilbert was hugging him in his sleep.

Color rose to Oz's cheeks and he tried not to make a sound, afraid that he would wake the man. The blond tried to wriggle out of Gil's grip but it was no use – his servant used way too much strength and Oz was left trapped in his arms. Oz could feel his breath hitting the back of his neck and he shuddered, feeling extremely sensitive.

This was completely different from when Alice would sleep in his bed. She'd snore and chew on her pillow in her sleep, but nothing more than that.

But the position they were in was just beyond embarrassing. Oz laid still, defeated and tired. The blond would be able to go to sleep if Gil wouldn't breathe so hard on his neck, distracting him from everything around him.

Oz's face heated up even more when Gil shifted, still asleep, one of his legs finding its way between Oz's, pressing against his crotch. A tiny gasp escaped the blond at that and he cursed himself under his breathe for getting aroused by his servant.

_This...was not right. He shouldn't get turned on by that._

Whenever Gil moved slightly, yet another strangled breath slipped past Oz's lips and he could feel himself growing hard gradually. Having Gil so close and touching him was enough to make Oz lose himself in pleasure, his teeth digging hard into his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his voice.

"...Ah!"

When Gilbert pulled his leg away again he ground against Oz _right there_ with his knee, making the younger male moan loudly. Oz, embarrassed, clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to steady his heavy breathing. The man beside him stirred, a mumble escaping his lips.

_Oh...was he waking up? Wait– that would be horrible!_

Much to Oz's horror, the raven-haired man blinked blearily, his eyes fluttering open. It took him a while to realize that he was hugging Oz and he smiled sweetly.

"Oz...are you awake? I'm afraid I might have started hugging you in my sleep, I'm sorry," he whispered right into Oz's ear, making the young male shudder once again.

"It's..um, o-okay," the blond answered quickly, hoping Gil wouldn't notice that he had gotten hard from all the touching.

"Oz, are you okay? You breathing's...weird. And you're sweating too, aren't you? You should take off your clothing.." Gilbert said concerned and started to tug on Oz's clothing before he could protest. His hand found its way to the waistband of Oz's pajama pants, trying to pull them off.

However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Oz had, in fact, a boner.

"Oz..you're– um...you.." the man blushed surprised and tripped over his tongue several times. Oz stayed silent, his face burning with embarrassment. This couldn't get any worse. Not only had he gotten hard from feather-like touches of Gil's knee, Gil also noticed that he was aroused. This was so awkward.

"...I should help you with that," Gil finished his sentence, his voice much deeper and determined than before.

Oz's eyes widened at that statement and for the first time, he protested.

"Gil! Are you aware what you're saying?!"

"I am. I'm your servant, so I'll take care of your problems," he explained and pulled off Oz's pants, enjoying the way the blond shuddered.

"..Idiot..." he breathed, his thoughts of protest replaced by arousal. He could feel Gil's hand roaming over his thighs, caressing them gently. The blond squeezed his legs shut, his face burning with a mixture out of embarrassment and arousal.

Oz couldn't think properly anymore. He was hard and Gil was touching him and he could hear him breathe in his ear.. This was too much to handle.

"Are you shy?" Gil asked teasingly, his hand forcing Oz to spread his legs again. The blond gasped slightly at that remark and bit his lip.

"It's embarrassing," Oz admitted, burying his face into the pillow. He didn't want Gil to see his flushed face.

"Do you want to stop?" Gil asked, this time in a serious tone. His hand on Oz's thigh stilled, awaiting an answer.

Oz's eyes widened at that question. He thought for a while, unsure of what to answer. He was embarrassed...but..he really wanted this. He had fantasies of Gilbert touching him like this for a while now but he wasn't sure what he should think of it. _Did that mean he was in love with Gil..?_ He didn't know.

Deciding to push his embarrassment away, Oz answered, determined.

"No. Continue, please. I want Gil to make me feel good."

Gil gulped audibly, taken aback by that answer. Would it be alright to...do things like this to Oz? He figured it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he loved Oz, so of course, he'd make him feel good.

His hands wandered to the waistband of Oz's briefs, pulling them down slowly. When the blonde felt cold air hit his erection, he gasped and squirmed slightly, riling up Gil even more. The raven-haired man gripped Oz's cock, giving it a squeeze, watching his reaction closely. Oz bit his lip and bucked his hips slightly, urging Gil on to continue.

Gilbert started stroking Oz's member in slow, teasing movements. Oz's back arched and he moaned loudly, his mind blank. It felt good doing on his own, but when Gil's hand wrapped around his cock it felt like nothing could feel better than that. Gil's thumb brushed over the sensitive head, digging into Oz's leaking slit.

"Nn..ah...!" Oz gripped his pillow hard, trying to hold onto something to keep his sanity, but he couldn't help but cry out, "M-more. Do it...harder.."

Gilbert smirked at Oz's begging and squeezed his tip hard, watching how the younger male's hips jerked and precum dripped down his cock. He was so perfectly sensitive, Gilbert loved watching his reactions. However, Gil couldn't help but become aroused as well, his erection pressing against Oz's ass. The male ground against his ass, enjoying the way the blond gasped surprised.

"Gil..ahh, you're–Ahh!" _Grinding against my ass_ , he wanted to say, but his words were swallowed by a moan when Gil tugged especially hard on his dick.

Oz could feel the pleasant heat pooling into his belly, and he knew he'd cum soon if Gil would keep touching him like that. He could feel the other's cock pressing against his ass, hot and hard. Oz moaned helplessly as Gilbert started stroking his cock faster, the precum that dripped from his tip working as lubricant.

"Mhm...hah, I'm gonna–" Oz whimpered, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He was drooling as well, a tiny puddle had already formed on his pillow but he didn't care – all he could focus on was the hand on his cock, teasing all the places that drove Oz crazy.

Gilbert, who had ground against Oz's ass so far changed his position. He slipped his pants off with his free hand and pulled his cock out, sliding it between Oz's plump thighs. The blond was too caught up in his own pleasure to even notice, but when Gil started thrusting his hips, he moaned in surprise.

"Gil..your cock..is..." the blond slurred, his eyes casting downwards.

"Your thighs are so cute," Gilbert murmured in his ear and licked the sensitive shell, savoring Oz's gasps. He thrusted especially hard against Oz, his cock slipping in and out between the blonde's thighs.

"Mhm, I'm...!"

Gil's hand was already messy with Oz's fluids and he could feel his cock twitch in his palm. The man knew he had to be close, especially by the way Oz bucked his hips in sync with his thrusts. Gil licked the nape of his neck, his teeth slightly sinking in the subtle flesh, causing the blonde to let out a long whimper.

"G-gil, Gil..! Ahh...!"

And with that, the blond was driven over the edge, his teeth digging painfully hard into his bottom lip as he orgasmed, his mind blank. His release spilled onto Gil's hand and the bed sheets, but Oz wasn't even able to even register that, his body trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"A-ah, Oz.."

The sight of Oz cumming on his hand and the way his face looked twisted in pleasure was enough to drive Gil over the edge as well, his hips thrusting once, twice, before they stilled, his cock weakly twitching as he came. He dirtied Oz's thighs with his cum and the blonde whimpered at that, still sensitive from his orgasm.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they came down from their high, Gil nuzzling his face into the nape of Oz's neck.

"Oz..you're so cute," he mumbled, his face flushed, "I love you."

Oz, who was taken aback by that statement, stayed silent for a while. He thoughts were still a mess thanks to his orgasm earlier, but after a while of silence, he spoke up as well.

"I love...you, too."

He wasn't certain what love was, but every description other people had given them fit their relationship so perfectly. Gilbert felt like home, a place were he would come back to when he was exhausted and needed some cheering up. Even if the whole situation was weird – confessing to someone after you jacked them off – it fit them so perfectly; after all, they were weird. But at least, Gilbert was always beside him.

And silently, he wished for it to stay that way, no matter what.


End file.
